


Happy Birthday, Hutch

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't see it yet, but she'd given him a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Hutch

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble

"Hutch? What's wrong?"

"Van's gone. She walked out."

"Shit." That bitch. Things had been rough, but to do this today... "Lemme call Cap—"

"No, let's hit the streets." 

We did the full shift and then some. He didn't say much.

It was dark and the beer was gone when he slurred, "She doesn't love me anymore, Starsk."

As if she ever did.

"Forget her. _I_ love you, y'know that, right?"

"I know," he mumbled as he passed out.

He couldn't see it yet, but she'd given him a gift. A fresh start.

"Happy Birthday, Hutch," I whispered, as he slept.


End file.
